Rose's Pain
by G4 Fan Man
Summary: Rose has been exiled from Lior just after Edward stops Cornello, Now Envy as Cornello in Disguise seeks a new way of getting revenge against Edward by Playing with Rose. Now Rose must try to survive in a new world of Military, War, and Alchemy. Edwar
1. The sad tale

Rose ran down the street, She felt like she was going to just fall and die right there as her legs burned from running for so long. "There she is! Get her!" The mob of people from the city had been chasing her as she fled thinking that she had been involved in Cornello and his lies. "Kain was never alive you lying wench!" "You were with that fake Cornello you heretic!"

People were coming at her from everywhere trying to run her out of town or maybe even kill her. "No stop! I didn't know!" It was no use the entire town was out for revenge against someone and since the REAL Cornello had apparently had a vision that she had been bewitched by The FAKE one then she was obviously a Devil. "Please stop!"

She ran into an alley in an attempt to escape but was just cornered by more people who grabbed her. "We got her!" They cried lifting her up by the arms and legs. "No let me go!" She was smacked on the head and went unconscious.

Hours later Rose awoke in a cell. "What's going on?" She looked around her surrounding and fell to her knees. "Why is this happening to me?" She started crying thinking that they would kill her in an attempt to beg forgiveness to Lito.

Suddenly someone came into the Prison. "Who's there?" She asked frightened that it was more townspeople come to hurt her. "It is me my Child." It was Cornello (A.K.A Envy) "Oh Father please, I didn't know!"

She begged on her knees trying to make him believe her. "Relax my child I know that you were not involved." He chuckled staring at her. "What? Then I'm being set free!"

She exclaimed happily that someone was listening to her. "No." Cornello laughed. Rose was shocked. "But Father you said you know I did nothing wrong!" She cried, Suddenly she heard a laugh come from the Father that was not his own and a voice that said.

"Ya I know ya didn't do anything wrong and that's why it's so funny!" He laughed and then suddenly the Father was gone and there stood a boy in a short tank-top and skirt with long green hair that looked sort of like a palm tree. "What are you!" She screamed frightened at his strange power. "You should worry about who I am and start worrying about what I'm gonna do to you!"

He grinned as his hand turned into a key that he used to open the cell door that Rose was in. "Stay back!" Rose cowered on the ground in fear of what this man was going to do to her. "He he he, I'm going to enjoy this!" He advanced on her within seconds tearing off her clothing as his own magically disappeared leaving him in nothing.

Rose cried in terror. "No stay back!" She slapped at his face leaving a small scratch that healed within seconds. "Aw, why you little!" He grabbed at her hair and flung her to the cold ground which made her shiver with nothing on. "Aw, No!"

She screamed as he fell upon her spreading her legs and thrusting inside of her within seconds instantly stealing her virginity. "Aaah!" She screamed in pain as he pulled her into a painful kiss while his hands went down to her butt pinching and poking at it while he thrust inside her more. "Oh your so tight!" He yelled in ecstasy.

"I bet the Fullmetal shorty would love to have some of you!" He flipped her over and begun on her Rectum not sparing her even a second of relief as he bit into her neck. "No please!" She heard Edward's state name and instantly gasped. "_Who is this man!"_

Before she could think any more she passed out from the pain while Envy continued Fucking her…


	2. The morning after

The next morning was full of pain, frustration, and questions. "I didn't do anything!" She would cry over and over again as she was interrogated by the high priests of Leto. "Who are you demon! What do you want!" She was smacked and beaten over and over again for answers every moment being watched by that boy impersonating Cornello.

"I'm telling you its Cornello! He's not right he's something else!" But with every attempt she made to reason with them more questions and beatings came. "Stop lying! Tell us the truth!"

After Two days of interrogation Rose was brought to trial with none other then Cornello as Judge. Rose had told no one of what the boy had done to her as it filled her with greater shame then being thought a heretic. "I have nothing more to say to you." She finally declared after they had brought forward the false evidence against her and almost instantly declared her guilty. "I believe that this is not the fault of the girl but of the demon that plagues her."

Envy-Cornello declared as he layed down her sentence sneaking smirks and glares every now and then. "I believe that keeping her in this City would only plague the child still in her and so it is with great sadness that I believe she must be exiled." There was a murmur in the crowd as people began to protest. "No Father, she must be slain! She is no longer in God's path!"

Envy-Cornello raised his hand for silence. "I have meditated on this and thought on what God would do and I believe that this is the most fitting way for then she may have hope." Everyone began to calm down at his words and was instantly under his false spell. Rose however just stared at him with a hate in her eyes that was unmatched by any. "Yes Father, Of course, You always know what's best."

Rose couldn't believe her ears as she realized that the real Cornello had been using cheap words to manipulate Lior before as well. "This is just not right." She thought as she was led out of the courtroom and brought to the outskirts of town with nothing more than the clothes on her back. "I pray that God is with you on your journey." One of the guards who had been a friend of her Boyfriend Kain said as he patted her on the back.

Rose smiled at this ounce of human compassion that she had received for the first time in days. "Thank you, Ill miss you." She spoke softly as she was shoved harshly out of the City limits. As she turned to look she noticed the fake Cornello staring at her smiling a wicked smile that would have made even the strongest war hardened mans blood chill. "God damn you."

She spit at the fake Cornello as she turned and went off into the desert never to return…


	3. The General

Rose could feel tears begin to cloud her vision as she began to wake in the middle of the night. "What? What's wrong with me?" She began to scan her surroundings as she remembered. "Oh that's right."

More tears began to spill from her eyes as she heard her stomach grumble from hunger. It had been 3 days since she had a decent meal and after she was exiled she hadn't been able to find anything to eat. "What am I going to do?" She began to weep silently at her predicament. "I can't live like this forever!"

She laid her head down on the hard rough dirt and tried to fall asleep which was not very easy on an empty stomach. "I guess I'm going to die here." Suddenly she heard something loud heading her way. "A car, what are people doing all the way out here?" As she looked at the drivers she called out to them hoping that they could help.

"Hey, over here help!" She waved at them so they could see her. They suddenly began to drive very fast towards her and as they got closer Rose noticed that there was more cars coming. "What? Who are these guy…" Rose looked at there faces and instantly gasped.

"What are military dogs doing out here!" She didn't wait to find out and instantly ran for it, not much of a race between her and the trucks they were driving. "Hey you stop!" The soldiers screamed as they finally drove along side her and the one in the passenger seat grabbed her. "No let me go!"

The soldiers stared at her curiously as the other trucks stopped and noticed the girl. "Hey what's going on?" The others asked as Rose began to trash around in fear of them. "Let me go!" She began to bite and kick and scratch at them before one of the soldiers knocked her out gently in fear of hurting the poor girl.

"I don't know what her problem is but come help me get her up I think she's lost." One of the soldiers looked at her and exclaimed. "Hey is she an Ishbalen?" one of the others looked at her and said. "No her eyes were Purple, I'm guessing she's from one of the surrounding cities."

The other soldiers stared at her. "What is she doing out here?" They lifted her into the truck. "It doesn't matter come one lets get her to headquarters we can question her there." After they had finally reached their HQ which happens to be about 5 miles from Central they scrambled out with the now semi conscious Rose in their arms.

"Come on lets get her to the infirmary!" As the soldiers brought her to the infirmary they were suddenly stopped. "Halt! What is the meaning of this." It was none other than…"Brigadear General Gran Sir!"

The General stepped forward and examined the girl in their arms. "What is going on here?" The General glared at the his subordinates as they explained in detail the events that took place ending with Rose being taken to HQ. "I don't care about some stupid girl who got lost! Just throw her back in the desert and get back to work!"

He shouted as he began to walk off while Rose suddenly regained conscious mumbling to herself the name. "Fullmetal. Fu fullmetal." Before she fell back un conscious. "What! What did she say!" He shouted as he turned and grabbed Roses chin raising her to eye level.

"What did you say girl!" He began to shake her. "Please General, she's barely conscious!" one of the soldiers exclaimed as he grabbed the girl away from him. "Don't tell me what to do!" He shouted as he punched the soldier in the stomach.

"Take her back to Central were going back to HQ! and have that man reprimanded and suspend his pay!" He ordered as he walked off. "I don't know who that girl is but if she knows the Fullmetal annoyance then she may be useful." He thought as he began to decide what to do with her…


	4. Saved

Rose woke up in what she thought was a bed. "Where am I?" She lifted her head to see that she was in a small white room with Doctors equipment inside it. "A hospital, What am I"... Suddenly a soldier walked in and noticed she was up. "Huh, oh good your awake, please come with me."

He said as he grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. "Wait, what's going on where am I!" She shouted dryly as she tried to pull away which was pretty pathetic considering she had no strength left. "Stop struggling I have orders to take you to see Brigadier General Grand as soon as your conscious now come with me!" He tugged at her arm roughly pulling her along with him while she struggled to get away.

"No stop what's going on!" she slapped at him causing him to let her go as she ran. "Get back here!" He shouted as he ran to try and grab for her. "I have to get out of here, I have to find the Elrics!"

She thought as she ran down a hall only to run smack dab in the middle of a big man who instantly grabbed her neck lifting her off the ground. "What is the meaning of this!" He shouted. "Brigadier General sir!" The soldier saluted as he stuttered out what had happened.

"Well you see sir the girl woke up and when I tried to get her she."… But he was interrupted. "Save your stories for the paperwork Johnson now get out of my sight, and you!" He addressed Rose while grabbing her arm in a deadlock grip. "Your coming with me!"

He growled as he dragged her along with him down to a room she figured was his office judging by all the nice furniture and then threw her unceremoniously into a chair. "Ow, what do you want with me?" She questioned shakily. "I'm the one asking the questions here girl, now tell me how you know the Fullmetal brat!" He growled at her pointing sharply demanding respect.

Rose didn't seem to listen to his question and shouted. "Let me out of here you have no right to treat me like this!" This only seemed to piss him off as he diminished the distance between them and grabbed her throat with his metal arm. "Tell me what I want to know now girl or I promise you I can make your life very unpleasant!" Rose gazed at his metal arm and remembered Edwards fake limbs.

Rose choked and tried to speak but that just made it harder to breathe as she coughed out spit that landed on Grand's face. "Why you"… In mere seconds Rose was filled with a pain that could only be described as Hell. "AAAAAH!" Rose's scream could be heard across the entire Headquarters as soldiers suddenly stopped their work and gasped knowing exactly what was happening and not having the courage to do anything about it. "No please stop!"

Rose thought she was about to die as her back felt like it was fire from the man beating her around in rage. "Why you little brat, I'm going to make you suffer more then you could ever imagine!" As he rose his foot to step on her back someone smashed through the door of his office. "What is the meaning of this."… Before the man could even bring his foot down a single snap was heard followed by a flurry of flame suddenly consumed the man just before Rose passed out in pain. "YAAAAA!"

The Brigadier General screamed from both pain and surprise that Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang had just barged into his office when he wasn't even supposed to be at Central. "Mustang, what are you doing here!" The sizzled General gasped as he began to smoke rather painfully. "Just stopping by to deliver that report to you on the the Fullmetal General, but from the looks of things it looks like your going to have quite a report to do yourself." He said signaling for some of the men that he had brought with him to pick up the girl.

"You had orders to stay in East Headquarters Lieutenant Colonel, and for this treasonous act ill see you hanged!" He declared raising his mechanical arm to fire at Mustang. "I think not General." Mustang coolly lifted his own hand seconds before Grand with his fingers ready to snap. "Grr, you will pay for this once the Fuhrer finds out about this!"

"That won't be necessary General." A calm relaxed voice spoke from behind Mustang instantly demanding salute from every man in the room. "Fuhrer!" Brigadier General Grand instantly spoke trying to weed his way out of this. "Now now General I already know about the commotion caused in here today, but what I do not know about is a certain girl that was said to have been found in the desert and brought here under your orders."

Mustang didn't waste time in scooping up the fragile form of Rose. "Sir I believe that she needs medical attention." Mustang looked like he was about to sweat to death while Grand looked like a burnt hot dog. "At ease Colonel, I am placing this girl under your direct supervision Mustang. I am confident she will be safest with you."

Grand looked like he was about to choke to death while Mustang returned to his normal cocky self making a mental note to call Edward a bean the next morning. "Well as for you General." The Fuhrer directed his attention to Grand. "I believe that this office could use a thorough cleaning." He pointed out the dust and ash covering the entire room.

"That is all gentlemen, oh and Mustang report to my office tomorrow morning 8:00 sharp." Mustang gulped as he used his free hand to salute. Grand however clenched his teeth making a mental note to have Mustang DEALT WITH once he over through the Fuhrer…


	5. Breakfast Bio

Rose was woken up to the smell of Coffee and the sound of birds chirping. "What,

Ow!" She clenched her side and winced as her back made contact with the rough fabric of her dress. "Why is my back hurting, what happened last ni…" Her mind was suddenly filled with frightening images of the Brigadier General attacking her. "Gasp what did he do to me!"

She frantically examined her dress for any rips and soon realized she had not been raped again. "Phew, where am I?" She scanned the room to discover that she was in what looked like an office and that she was on a couch. "How did I get here?" As she stood up she nearly toppled over as her stomach and back shot a pain through her body that made her yearn for death.

"Ugh…I need to get something to eat." She remembered that it had now been over a day since she had eat or drink anything. As she began to stand up again someone opened the door to another room and walked in carrying a plate of Eggs and Bacon and a big mug of tea. "Oh hello your up." A woman with short blond hair tied in a bun smiled as she walked over with the food.

"Um who are you?" She stared at her and then at the food her stomach growling causing her to blush. The woman chuckled and out the food on her lap. "Here you need to eat more then you need to ask questions." Rose took the food willingly and began to eat while still remembering her manners and eating at a steady and polite pace.

"So what's your name?" The woman asked as she began to clean up the huge mess that was atop the office in the room. "Rose, gulp What's yours?" She swallowed her food happily sipping her tea thinking of how much better her life was suddenly getting. "Its Riza Hawkeye, But you can just call me Riza."

She in mere seconds had straightened the desk up to perfection and was just starting on the floor which was littered with garbage and paper balls. "Riza, Ok then so how did I get here?" She stared at the office as she finished her food. "Oh, Ill leave that to Colonel Mustang to explain, For now I think you should rest you've had a tough couple of days I'd say." She finished cleaning the office and went to the door.

"Or would you prefer a tour of Central Headquarters?" Rose thought for a moment and decided if she was going to get the Elric's help she would need to find them first and this seemed to be a good place to start looking. She got up and followed Riza out of the room as she was led through another office this one much bigger with 4 or 5 desks across the room with soldiers in each of them. "Good Morning Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye!" All 3 soldiers that she could see stood and saluted Riza as they eyed Rose.

"As you were." She calmly walked past eyeing Rose to see that she was nervous about the soldiers. "Relax, They are the good soldiers." She smiled at Rose who returned it with a smile of her own as she led her out to the hallway where they walked around the building getting weird glances from every soldier they came across. "Um where are we going?"

Rose asked curiously. "Where almost there." As she led her finally to an office labeled Fuhrer Bradley. "Um, Why are we going here?" Rose knew who the Fuhrer was even in Lior, Everyone knew the leader of the state.

"I have to pick up something." Riza knocked quickly before she was suddenly answered by someone opening the door. "Yes, Oh 1st Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye what can I do for you?" The Fuhrer smiled opening the door for entry. "Sir, I was just stopping bye to pick up Lieutenant Colonel Mustang."

She saluted with instant respect. "Oh why of course, The Colonel is currently enjoying a drink with me in celebration of his new promotion!" The Fuhrer smiled as he pointed out the now smiling COLONEL Mustang enjoying a smoke and a Brandy (YOU GOT TO EXPECT HIM TO SMOKE TO THIS OCCASION) laughing and sipping his drink. "Won't you join us?" The Fuhrer invited.

"Oh um no sir I'm afraid I'm rather busy giving a tour to our guest." The Fuhrer smiled warmly and said. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manner's." He bowed and smiled gesturing them in. "I am pleased to see that you are alright Miss Thomas."

The Fuhrer smiled as Rose gasped and Riza chuckled. "How do you know my last name?" Rose was astonished that someone of such importance would care about a backwater town girl like her. "We know quite a bit about you kiddo." A calm slightly handsome voice said from behind the Fuhrer.

"We looked up pretty much everything about you that we could find after you were taken to the infirmary for medical care and not questioning." Colonel Roy Mustang stood up smiling. "But why did you want to know about me?" She asked curious and slightly shocked. "Well it's not every day a helpless young girl is found in the desert.

We needed to find out who you were and what had happened to you and after a few days of digging up we found out about where you were from Rose." Rose suddenly felt like someone had dropped a statue of Leto on her head. "Day's! I have been unconscious for day's!" She couldn't believe her ears, One second she had been taken prisoner by that bastard General the next she was in the company of the Fuhrer himself.

"What is going one here, What is…" She suddenly felt the full extent of her long week of hell and stress, She was suddenly sick to her stomach and fell unconscious from exhaustion and stress. "Rose!" Riza made a grab for her but didn't have to as Mustang suddenly had her in his arm's. "We should get her some medical attention that doesn't include a quick nap!" Mustang quickly began to stroll out. "Sorry about your carpet sir."

"No need, Just get her back to health soon Colonel. Oh and have the Fullmetal come to my office, It concerns a new development in Lior." As Mustang was out of sight along with Riza the Fuhrer looked over to his secretary. "Miss Douglas cancel my 2:00 meeting with General Hakuro, I have urgent business to deal with concerning this new matter"…


	6. We need you!

Rose woke up feeling sluggish and weak. She found that her dirty dress had been replaced with a hospital gown and if she hadn't known any better she would have been worried to find her self in new attire as she got up sleepily. "Where am I?" She got on her feet and walked around. "What happened? One second I'm with the Fuhrer talking about my name and the next-"

Rose suddenly spotted a towel on a chair with some spare clothes. "I definitely need a shower…" After a nice hot shower she walked out in some nice clean clothes. "Ah, that's much better." She surveyed the room and found a note on the chair where the towel and clothes had been.

"Huh?" She grabbed the note and read: Rose, The Fuhrer has requested your presence at Central Headquarters to discuss business concerning matters that must be discussed in private. We are hoping that you are feeling well enough to attend a special meeting concerning your unique condition.

Riza Hawkeye.

"Huh, Unique case what are they talking about?" She read and reread the letter 5 times before it sunk in. "What does the Fuhrer want with me?" She pocketed the note and walked towards the door which opened before she could grab the handle. "Oh I'm sorry, I just came in to check on you.

There is a Lieutenant Colonel Havoc here to take you to Central Headquarters." Rose stared blankly. "Um do you happen to know the time?" She was curious to know how long she had slept. "Oh of course, It is precisely 8:30 A:M." Rose nodded.

As Rose was led outside she saw a man with brown hair and a blondish trim. "Oh hey you must be Rose, I'm here to take you to headquarters." Rose looked back towards the hospital she had been in then towards Havoc. "Alright then let's go." As the two drove off in a sleek black car The man named Havoc tried to start a conversation.

"So where ya from kid?" He asked between puffs of his cigarette. "Lior, Or at least I was." She sadly stared out the window. "Hey cheer up kid your in Central now.

The best damn city in the entire state!" He patted her on the back. "Hey how's about I take you out for a drink later to celebrate?" He asked in a cocky way. "Um no thank you."

Havoc silently whimpered at being shot down AGAIN by a girl. After a half hour of driving they finally stopped in front of a huge building crawling with soldiers. "Well were here." They stepped out and were led straight to the Fuhrers office this time with a medical team following them. "Um are they really needed?"

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud laugh. "No I don't believe so." It was the Fuhrer. "Ah! Fuhrer Bradley sir!" Havoc saluted.

"Hahahahahaha, There's no need for that." He waved off the medical staff. "Now then Rose, Let's get down to business." He waved them in. As they walked in they were greeted by the now Colonel Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Um sir, I was just wondering, what is it you need from me?" She questioned with serious curiosity. "Well kid, you were apparently one of the reasons that Fullmetal was able to escape from a rather sticky situation." Rose looked curious. "What, but Edward was the one who saved me?"

She didn't understand what was going on. The Fuhrer suddenly broke the silence. "Well Ms Thomas you were apparently one of the reasons that he was able to put an end to your false prophet and id say that that is quite an achievement." He patted her on the back. "It would appear that you have had a bit of trouble back home hmm?"

Rose stared at the ground sadly. "Ye-yes, It would appear that thanks to Edward Lior is finally free from that liar Cornello." Rose suddenly flinched at the memory of the false Cornello, that boy and what he did to her. "And we are all very glad for that but now we have another matter to deal with. It would seem that you yourself have been exiled from Lior is that right?"

Rose stared at the Fuhrer then to Riza and Mustang then back at the Fuhrer. "Ho- how do you know that?" There was suddenly a laugh from behind a chair turned towards a window. "That would be me." Suddenly out popped a black haired man with a slight fuzz for a beard and glasses.

"Hi there I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Department of Investigation." The man came up and smiled. "So you're Rose huh? Well it's great to meet you." He smiled. "I hope your liking Central."

Rose smiled back. "It's pretty interesting, I didn't realize it was this big and there are so many soldiers." The Fuhrer smiled. "Well Rose that is one of the things that I would like to talk to you about." Mustang stood up.

Rose suddenly turned to the Fuhrer who said. "How would you like to join the military?"


	7. Your What!

_It has been some time… oh well, enjoy and review!_

Rose had been through a lot of strange and painful things recently but this one was just off the charts weird. "What?" She asked in disbelief. "We know that you were part of the reason that Edward was able to stop Cornello, we also know that you have a lot of knowledge about that area and think you would be a great help to our chances of helping your people," Mustang spoke.

"They are not my people…" Rose said sounding upset. "Sir's maybe it would be best to give her some time to think about it, give her a little rest?" Riza spoke, the Fuhrer smiled. "Of course, Colonel Mustang I'm putting her under your charge." He then took a seat. "Oh and congratulate the young Elrics for me would you?"

He smiled as the Colonel saluted. "Yes sir." He then escorted the two ladies out making a mental note to call Edward a shrimp at least once while congratulating him. "Rose may I suggest that if you do indeed choose to except our offer that you stay clear of any inner office relationships," Riza suggested. "Um, ok," Rose blushed. Mustang smirked.

"Relax kid, I'm pretty sure that Fullmetals to thick headed to try anything anyway," He chuckled. "Sir…" Riza sighed.

Rose spent half of the day walking around the offices, chatting with soldiers who all said Mustang was such a great soldier, and how people should stay clear of Brigadier General Grand. "…And that's why you should never ever for any reason at all ever eat the Tuna Salad." A soldier was blabbering to her as Rose was sweat dropping and backing away. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL HE'S FOOD FOR MICROSCOPIC PLANKTON!" the shrill voice of an adolescent was heard screaming from Mustangs office.

"Gee I wonder who that could be…" Rose sighed.

"Gee Fullmetal with a voice like that I'm surprised you haven't been scouted as an opera singer." Mustang smiled amused as the rest of his staff just sighed. "Why I outta!" Edward rolled up his sleeve making a motion to smash his face in, "Brother…" Alphonse sighed. "Uh sir," Fury came in looking slightly frightened. "Yes what is it?" He didn't enjoy being interrupted from his daily "Taunt the holy hell out of Ed" sessions. "A Miss Thomas to see you."

Mustang looked up. "Send her in." He left while Edward continued grinding his teeth in anger, "Brother doesn't that name sounds familiar," Alphonse asked. Suddenly his question was answered as Rose came walking in looking bewildered at Edward. "Rose!" They both gaped. "Hey guys." She looked slightly happier. "What are you doing here?" Alphonse sounded happy. "Ya, aren't you supposed to be in Lior?" Edward asked rather rudely.

"Gee Fullmetal you sure know how to charm the ladies." Mustang declared. "Shut it Asshole!" Rose sighed. "Your never going to learn are you brother," Alphonse sighed. "So what ARE you doing here Rose?" Rose looked down sadly. "Well I…" Mustang interrupted. "Rose here has been asked to join the military by Fuhrer King Bradley." Edward's eyes went out of his head while Alphonse did that little cartoony thing his head sometimes does. "WHAT!"

Rose frowned. "Is that a problem Ed?" Edward shouted. "Of course it's a problem, you can't join the military!" Edward practically screamed in her face. Rose looked angrily at Ed. "And why not?" She shouted back in his face. "Because, your not right for the military, you wouldn't make it!" He shouted in her face stupidly, Rose looked hurt for a moment causing Edward to flinch, then she looked pissed.

"Ill have you know Edward that I AM going to join the military, AND I am going to be right next to you wherever you go to look for this Philosopher's Stone, and when you do find it I am going to help you!" She shouted with determination as Mustang stared interested at her sudden change and emotion. Edward looked nothing but stunned as Rose stomped out opening to door while Fury, Havoc, Breda, and Riza all fell out from behind the door.

"Wait, Rose!" Edward called after her but she just kept walking. "Ugh, what is with Girls!" everyone sweat dropped as Alphonse sighed. "Brother, you really should apologize to Rose." Edward glared at Al, "Apologize, to her!" Everyone glared at him while Mustang just smirked. "Well it's not like you had any chance of dating her anyway small fry."

Ed flushed while screaming. "Who the Hell are you calling small fry?" Mustang just shrugged as Ed stormed out after Rose. "Sigh, Brother will never learn."

_What did you think?_


	8. Will You?

_This chapter is going to hold a major plot key so you don't wanna miss it!_

Edward cursed slightly as he handed Mustang his paperwork and turned to find Rose. "Don't you think you should give her some time to think Ed?" Mustang asked with his head in his crossed hands. "Shut up Mustang!" Ed opened the door to see a very scary looking Riza staring at him.

"As the Colonel suggested Ed, GIVE HER SOME TIME TO THINK!" Riza pulled out her guns and layed fire to Ed's arms and legs so he danced. "Holy Christ ok!" He dodged behind a shaking Al. "Now then Elric, about your Assessment test…"

Rose walked around the building searching for the Fuhrers office until she spotted Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. "Oh Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Rose walked over as he smiled. "Please call me Maes."

Rose smiled. "Ok Maes, can you tell me where the Fuhrers office is?" Maes looked surprised. "You thought about it that quick?" Rose looked slightly sad leading to Hughes fearing the worst. "OH NO PLEASE DON'T SAY YOUR GONNA PASS!" He started to start freaking out about meeting his precious baby girl and stuff like that which caused Rose to sweat drop. "Oh no, I'm joining!"

Hughes recovered. "Oh excellent, you just have to meet my darling little angel!" He broke out the photos. "Is she just the cutest little thing?" It was very scary for Rose. "Um," Suddenly there was a harsh tone as none other then Brigadier General Grand growled from behind them. "Scummy backwater filth from the Desert have no place in our military!" He growled causing Rose to flinch and recoil in fear of the man.

"You could find more loyalty in an Ishbalan than in this wretched animal!" Hughes stood up. "Careful now Grand, don't wanna say anything else that might upset the Fuhrer standing right behind you. "That's Brigadier Gene- what?" He turned to see a smiling Fuhrer behind him followed by both General Hakuro and Colonel Mustang both showing a look of disgust for the Brigadier General.

"Fuhrer sir!" The General looked slightly shocked but mostly pissed. "Ah and what else might I ask do you find offensive about our guest besides her home land?" The Fuhrer sounded slightly annoyed. "Why I-" He couldn't speak. "Why Rose, have you decided so soon?" He smiled at her as she began to feel better with both him and Mustang close. "Ye-yes, I have decided to accept your offer Fuhrer King."

He smiled along with Mustang and Hakuro. "I am very glad you have decided to join us Miss Thomas." Grand grinded his teeth. "Colonel Mustang, I believe that she would be best under your command, she already knows the Fullmetal and it would seem like a perfect idea for her to accompany him on his missions." Mustang looked at the Fuhrer strangely before saluting. "Sir," Rose smiled at Mustang.

"Now then, about this assessment task that Mr Elric has suggested…"

Rose watched in awe at the fluid motions of Mustang's alchemy and the strange yet somehow subtle steps Edward took to counter them. "So this is real alchemy at work…" She had seen Edward use it before but this was something new. "Brother didn't mean what he said before Rose," Alphonse stepped through the crowd behind her. "I know Al," She said sadly. "But still… I do want to prove to him that I can be strong to."

She looked up at Al. "Would you teach me alchemy?"

_Yep that's gonna be a major plot point. Hope you enjoyed! Also be advised: Mustang likes mini-skirts!_


	9. Miniskirts and handguns

_I haven't updated in so long because I could. That's right I'm the author of this story bitches and if I want to take a long time to update you had damn well better like it bitches! Enjoy!_

Rose sat happily awaiting Alfonse to begin. "Alright now I'm going to start with the basic alchemy circle." He quickly drew a small circle with two small and large triangles in it. "Here now you try." He handed Rose the chalk and waited patiently as She attempted to draw rather poorly a circle.

"Um like this?" She looked at her um shall we call it an octagon? "Um… with a little practice you could get it better!" Alfonse chided happily trying to cheer her up. "Hey Al, big news!"

Edward suddenly burst through the door feeling very triumphant over himself. "Huh? What's going on here?" Rose quickly sat on her circle. "Oh nothing! Hehehe." Edward looked at her strangely while Alfonse asked. "What is it brother?" Edward forgot about Rose and smiled happily.

"I got what we needed about Marcoh! I told you beating it out of him was the way to go!" Alfonse sweat dropped while Rose looked curious. "Who's Marcoh?" Edward ignored her question and patted Al's stomach sadly. "So how is he?" Alfonse opened his chest plate to reveal a little brown and black striped kitten.

"He's good." Alfonse played with it happily as it stared at Rose curiously before walking over to her and rubbing its head against her thigh. "Oh he likes you!" Alfonse sounded happy as Rose petted it smiling. "Well I guess its time to get rid of him!" Edward sounded happier then Al as he picked up the squirming feline and proceeded to carry him off.

"But brother!" Alfonse obviously didn't want to get rid of the little thing. "What's going on?" Rose asked as Alfonse grabbed his brother's leg. "We can't keep it Al!" Edward pulled free and made his way out of their apartment towards Mustangs office.

As they came into Mustangs office they were surprised to here gun shots. "Get behind me Rose!" Edward pushed Rose back making sure he could get her to safety if necessary as they saw Hawkeye pointing her empty gun at a shivering puppy. "Edward we can't leave Boots with Mustang the puppy will eat him!" Alfonse shivered at the thought.

"Hmm?" Hawkeye and the other officers under Mustang all looked at a confused Ed and Al while Mustang came through his office staring at Edward before going bug eyed and chuckling. "Hitting on her a little early aren't you Ed?" Edward looked confused before turning to see a pissed off Rose who's chest happened to be under his hand.

"Eep! Wait I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to-" He was cut short as Rose suddenly punched his head sending him flying over the desks straight into a mess of paperwork. "Brother!" Alfonse looked on as Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman all held up 10 sign while Havoc's had a little 'wanna go out on a date?' message on his.

"Sigh, Brother is always getting into trouble…" He shrugged while Mustang smirked and Riza sighed. "Well Fullmetal it looks like your quite the ladies man." He chuckled as Edward regained consciousness. "Shut up Mustang!" He glanced at a calmer Rose and noticed that he had actually pressed her shirt against her breasts making them come out more revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, at least from the angle he was looking he could see it.

"Uh, um Rose?" He was having a hard time staring at her which Hawkeye noticed and reloaded her gun. "Yike eee! I'm sorry!" Rose sighed and accepted it while she straightened her shirt. "So Edward what was it you wanted?" Riza asked putting her gun back but leaving the safety off.

"Oh ya!" He straightened up and took the cat from Al. "Mustang I do believe you are the proud owner of this little fir ball!" He laughed in victory only to have his victory shot down with 2 words. "No deal."

Mustang smiled at Edward's reaction. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN **NO DEAL!**" Rose held her ears while Alfonse looked hopeful. "You already got something of equal exchange kid, so really I don't have to take the cat. "Edward was fuming while Alfonse hugged the kitten.

"Don't get comfortable with it Al, we still can't keep it!" Alfonse looked sad. "But brother!" Mustang interrupted."Actually Edward since you have been promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel you now have the option of holding a pet in your quarters. "Edwards eyes went white while Alfonse's head did that weird little eye thing where they become lines. "So… You got a promotion brother?"

Edward looked freaked out as he quickly stuttered. "What of course not, now lets hurry and get rid of that cat!" He laughed nervously while Alfonse gave him an all knowing look. "Wow Ed you're already higher than Major Hawkeye." Fury looked surprised while Hawkeye drew her gun.

"Come on brother! We just have to keep Boots!" Al gave Ed his best puppy dog eyes he could while Rose looked at the kitten. "No Al, how could we take care of him when we spend almost all our time looking for the Philosophers Stone if not delivering paperwork to Colonel Jackass!" Mustang frowned and spoke in his weird voice of command. "That's Brigadier General Jackass to you squirt!" He got into his weird pose he did when he announced all Female soldiers would wear mini-skirts.

"Great so now he's an all powerful Jackass!" Edward complained while Alfonse looked surprised. "You got a promotion?" Mustang nodded and then as if a light bulb went off in his head he suddenly started talking to Rose. "Oh I forgot, Rose as a member of our fine military there are some things you must know." Rose listened carefully. "First: All Female soldiers are given free mini-skirts." Both Riza AND Edward suddenly punched Mustang into the ground while Rose blushed.

"Um, I'm used to wearing dresses so I guess I could do that." Edward's ears perked while Havoc looked like he had died and gone to heaven. "Now really Rose you don't have to, you could just wear the standard military pants." Hawkeye looked supportive of pants.

"Um well…" Rose noticed that Mustang was trying to hide a smirk. "Ed what do you think?" Edward blushed at this and you could tell that Mustang had just hit a home run on his pride. "Oh I don't know…" He fiddled with his hands imagining the sight of Rose in a mini-skirt and was instantly replaced with fear if Winry ever found out.

"Go with the pants!" He quickly gulped out not wanting to look like a perv like Mustang. "Ok the Mini-skirt it is." Rose smiled as Edward, Havoc, AND Mustang all went bug eyed with trails of blood slipping out their noses. "WHAT?" Edward was in shock while Rose smiled.

"I figure that I might as well start ignoring your calls since most of them almost got you killed in Lior, I figure you cant make a good judgment to save your life so why should I trust your fashion sense?" Mustang smirked. "Ya Ed, when are you gonna get rid of that weird Pony-tail?" Edward sent a fist towards Mustangs face only to have it interrupted by someone bursting through the door of Mustangs office.

"What can I do for you Brigadier General Grand?" Mustang looked annoyed at the sudden intrusion. "Brigadier General Mustang," He looked like he wanted to bite his tounge off rather then call him that. "We are hereby taking over East Headquarters for the time being. "Mustang looked like he was about to jump out of his seat but he kept his cool. "And what may I ask is wrong with Central?" There was a sudden hardy laugh as they all looked to see the Fuhrer.

"Oh nothings wrong we just needed a little time to sort things out back home." Mustang looked confused. "So this wasn't just about Fullmetal's assessment?" The Fuhrer opened his eye and smiled. "Well as important as that was we still are in need of a little get away from Central." He closed his eye again. "So we would just like to borrow command here for a short time."

He smiled as Mustang saluted and gave up his office.

Rose began to worry about Al as the three of them made their way across town to a good looking home Edward knew would like the kitten. "I know how important it is that we abide by the rules of equivalent exchange." Al sounded sad but also calm as Edward transmutated a basket into a carriage that held the little kitten nicely. "So when you want to gain something you must sacrifice something of equal value?"

Edward nodded. "Yep, Human life is a gift, we have to give up something of equal value to gain it." Alfonse nodded. "A Mothers pain from birth." Rose began to understand. "So what did you get when you tried to bring your Mother back?" Ed and Al flinched, "We…I don't know." Edward didn't really know what they had gotten besides new limbs.

Rose looked sad at that. "Come on, You said you were looking for Marcoh tomorrow and I intend to be their with you when you go." She smiled while Ed groaned and Al laughed. "Come on brother, it will be fun having Rose around!" Ed disagreed but sighed and accepted it. "Come on guys, let's get some sleep."

_What do you all think? Also don't forget about Scar!_


	10. The scar

_This story is popular…but it's not TO popular. REVIEW OR DIE MOTHER!_

Rose sat calmly in the train cart while Edward looked over the map and Alphonse looked out the window. "So where are we headed?"

She asked fiddling with her new uniform that Edward wouldn't admit looked dazzling on her. "Were on our way to look for a man named Marcoh."

Edward spoke not looking up from the map.

Rose sighed. "Thanks for the update, now where is he?"

Edward sighed. "Al, can you go take Rose somewhere and keep her busy?"

Rose went white eyed while Al did that stupid anime thing his head does sometimes. "Um brother…"

Rose growled and punched him. "Ow! What was that for!?"

Alphonse sighed while Rose smirked. "I felt like it!"

Edward was taken aback but didn't have time to answer as the train stopped and they hurried to get off. "We have to hurry and find Marcoh, then we have to get something to eat!"

Edward's stomach growled as he fell to his knees. "So hungry…"

Al and Rose sweat dropped. "Maybe we should eat first?"

Rose suggested while Ed got up. "No! we have to find Marcoh first."

"Brother…" Al didn't want Ed to overdue it.

Rose wouldn't let him kill himself and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Come on, you need to eat!"

She dragged him off with Al following nervously. "No I need to find Marcoh, let go!"

He tried to get out of her grasp but was either to weak from hunger or to puny, you decide.

Rose ignored his feeble attempts and brought him to a small restaurant where she sat him down, she got a few stares thanks to her uniform but ignored them as she ordered the food for Ed who had calmed a little when it was brought to them. "So Ed, why are you trying to find Marcoh?"

Rose asked as they ate. "He knows stuff about the stone."

Rose nodded while they ate.

A man walked up to them half way through their meal. "Excuse me miss." He looked at Rose. "But did you mention the name Marcoh?"

Rose nodded. "It just so happens that there is a Dr. Marcoh on the hill just over the other side of here."

Ed stood up instantly. "Where?"

Rose sat him down. "We can wait to see him Ed, you don't want to make yourself sick."

Edward growled but finished eating. "Ok let's go!"

He exclaimed once they finished and Al paid.

When they were walking down a dirt road on their way Ed suddenly jumped into a hay pile and pulled Rose and Al in with him. "Stay down!"

He exclaimed. "What is it Brother?"

Al asked.

"It's Major Armstrong…"

Ed whispered. "Who?"

Rose asked. "Doesn't he work for Hughes?"

Al whispered.

"Ya, Hughes must have told him to follow us."

They waited until he was out of sight before high tailing it to Marco's. As they arrived finally and knocked on the door the door suddenly swung open and sent Ed into the road again. "Stay back!"

A man with grayed hair yelled pointing a gun at Rose and Al. "Hey wait!"

Rose bravely spoke as Al suddenly got in the way. "You can go ahead and shoot, but you will only hurt yourself."

The man retracted the gun and swallowed hard. "I see, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist…"

Suddenly Ed pushed Al out of the way sporting a rather big bump and growling. "No damn it that name belongs to me!"

When they were all inside and apologies and introductions had been given, they all sat down and talked.

"I'm sorry again for how I reacted."

Ed shooed him off. "Forget it, I'm just here to talk about the philosophers stone."

The moment he said that word Marcoh hissed in breathe. "I see… you wont find what your looking for here please leave."

Ed smacked his hand on the table. "God damnit we need that stone!"

Rose flinched at his crude attitude. "It doesn't matter, someone as young as you couldn't possibly understand such small things."

Al held Ed back at the word small.

"Please, tell us what you know."

Rose spoke with determination that caused Marcoh to sigh. "I suppose I might as well since you will probably never leave if I don't."

Rose smiled while Ed calmed and sat down. Marcoh began to tell them about how the stone made his medical alchemy very potent, he kept staring at the wall to his left which Ed noticed and went to inspect the wall.

"Stop what are you doing!"

Marcoh couldn't stop him though as he suddenly clapped his hands and broke a hole in the wall and retrieved a small bottle with red water in it. "So this is it, the stuff that makes the philosophers stone."

The door suddenly burst open to reveal Brigadier General Grand and a few dozen troops. "What's going on?!"

Ed tried to stop them.

He was met with a metal fist to the stomach while the General advanced on a shaking Rose. "What are you doing here?"

He growled at the girl who remembered the small alchemy training Al had given her and got some confidence. "I'm with Ed."

She said calmly trying not to show her obvious fear for this man.

He growled and just about spit in her face but simply went back to Marcoh who looked strangely calm until the General picked up the bottle of red water and smashed it on the table. "Stop what are you doing!"

Edward cried but stopped suddenly as the liquid on the table formed into a solid egg shaped stone about the size of a cheap chocolate egg. "The red water it's… a stone?"

Rose asked perplexed as Grand simply snorted at her.

"I doubt some backwater village brat like you could **possibly** understand what this stone is capable of!"

Rose glared. "The philosopher's stone: an alchemic modifier that will increase the alchemist's power by 100 fold."

She smiled with pride at the glare the General gave her. "Even if you do know what it does, there's no way a little punk like you could use it!"

Rose smirked. If he only knew… "Hey wait!"

Ed called after them as they took Dr. Marcoh out along with the stone, the good Dr begging for forgiveness. Ed, Rose, and Alphonse all chased after them and just as they left in the car Ed chased after them.

"He sure doesn't give up easy…"

Rose smiled sadly while Alphonse sighed. Suddenly a huge explosion came about a block away. The two alchemists, well… an alchemist and an alchemist in training anyway, began to chase after Ed and just as they turned the corner they were shocked and disgusted. "Ed!"

Rose called as the boy was on the ground in shock as Brigadier General Grand had his skull blown out by a tanned man with sun glasses. "Who are you!"

Alphonse cried while Rose helped Edward up. "Fullmetal alchemist…"

The man spoke in a voice that sounded like it had seen hell. "Your crimes against god shall not go unpunished…"

The man began to walk towards the petrified boy while Rose tried her best to pull him away as Dr. Marcoh got out of the ruined vehicle and grabbed the stone from Grand's cold dead hand. "Run you kids!"

Dr. Marcoh cried getting in front of the crazed killer who just stared. "The Crystal alchemist… truly a great day to please god…"

He stated getting ready to lunge when Alphonse grabbed Marcoh and began to run with him and Ed and Rose in his arms. "Come on you guys!"

Al finally stopped in a deserted alley while Ed came enough to his senses to clap his hands and create a wall to block them off. "Who the hell is that guy!"

Rose thought as she remembered the sight of General Grand, falling on his face in a puddle of his own blood.

She didn't feel ashamed as she silently thanked the man for killing the bastard. Suddenly the wall Ed made shattered in an explosion as out through the smoke the man walked. "Alchemists and military dogs, you shall pay for your crimes against god!"

Ed got in front of Rose who also got into a fighting stance. "Rose just stay back!"

Ed growled.

Alphonse also got in front of her in a fighting stance and silently whispered to her. "Rose your alchemy skills are still poor so just leave this guy to us…"

Rose couldn't just stay back and let her friends die. "Hey you freak leave them alone!"

Rose grabbed a sharp piece of glass from a broken window and also got into a fighters stance.

Edward growled and rushed at him, auto-mail blade gleaming. "Rose you idiot get away from him!"

The scarred murderer dodged Edwards own quick swipe to his shoulder and was about to grab Edward in a deadly headlock when Alphonse, quick as he could be rushed straight in front of his brother and was suddenly cracked across his abdomen. "Al!"

Both Rose and Ed screamed as Rose was suddenly pulled back by Dr. Marcoh. "Come on he'll kill you!"

Rose tried to get him to let go. "And if I don't help them then he will kill them!"

Rose tried to wrench her way free as Edward was kicked to the ground and Alphonse was on the ground. "This is the end for you heathen…"

The scarred man with red eyes growled and was just about to deliver the killing blow when an explosion caused dust to fill the area. "What the?"

Ed asked bewildered as the smoke cleared and out of nowhere appeared a rather muscular man with a very odd hair cut and pink sparkles floating around him.

The man spoke clearly and proudly as he prepared to fight. "I heard you on my way in here, you say you are a servant of god. Why don't you try passing your judgment on me!"

He raised a fist up that had a very detailed alchemic metal glove on it. "That's Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm alchemist!"

Edward gasped. "This guy…"

Alphonse got up slowly and picked up his brother.

Rose and Marcoh were both looking relieved at the site of the new alchemist who proclaimed that he would stop the murdering man before them. "Come on lets get out of here!"

Edward and Marcoh both pulled Rose away while Al wobbled ahead of them. As they left Rose couldn't take her eyes off of the man who had just saved them, and who had just rushed into battle with one of the most horrifying men she had ever seen since the green haired boy.

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I hope this chapter was good!_


End file.
